Certain embodiments of the present invention are directed to computer technology. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention provide systems and methods for network technology. Merely by way of example, some embodiments of the invention have been applied to password reset. But it would be recognized that the invention has a much broader range of applicability.
With the development of network technology, online payment becomes more and more extensively used. A critical stage of online payment is verification, such as password verification. Passwords are very important for online payment. However, a password can be easily leaked out, and a user has to reset the password and set a new password so as to improve the safety of online payment. The conventional technology for password reset often includes: sending a verification message to a cell phone associated with the user account and, upon receipt of a response message from the cell phone, beginning the password reset. In another example, an independent entry often needs to be provided for password reset. That is, no other services are available during the process of password reset. Thus, the password reset is often not very safe, and the efficiency of device processing is often low because no other services can be performed during password reset.
Hence it is highly desirable to improve the techniques for password reset.